terribly eerie
by garekinclong
Summary: "Saya rasa saya sudah tahu apa penyebabnya," begitu jawaban sang psikolog terkait kegelisahan seorang ayah. Psikolog!Inaho. Dad!Slaine. #JustLikeTT


**[ terribly eerie ]**

 **Aldnoah Zero** © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh secara materiil.

 **this fic** © garekinclong

 **note/warning:** AU. oneshot, possibly OOC. Psikolog!Inaho. Dad!Slaine. Fast pace.

Didedikasikan untuk event **TRICK TREAT #JustLikeTT**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi… Anda ingin konsultasi tentang anak anda?"

Ruangan konsultasi psikolog Kaizuka Inaho diisi dua manusia sama jenis yang duduk berseberangan dengan satu media yang menghubungkan: meja. Memandang agak ragu ke papan nama sang psikolog, seorang laki-laki sebagai klien sang psikolog mulai bersuara.

"Iya. Jadi begini… Uh, saya harus panggil apa?"

Sang psikolog menjawab santai, "Sir Kaizuka saja cukup. Silakan mulai cerita, Sir Slaine Troyard."

Slaine Troyard, seseorang yang pagi buta menelepon kantor psikolog Inaho untuk membuat janji, akhirnya datang sepulang bekerja meski sudah malam hari. Dilihat dari pakaian formal Slaine Troyard yang mulai menampakkan titik-titik keringat yang timbul dari kain kemeja biru, Inaho berasumsi Slaine Troyard, kliennya ini, langsung berlari ke kantornya selepas jam kerja berakhir.

"Oh, baik," Slaine mengambil napas, "Sir Kaizuka, anak saya… akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh. Ia selalu menatap saya dengan tatapan menakutkan, meski saya sudah terbiasa ditatap seperti itu. Ah, bukan—maksud saya, ditatap menakutkan seperti itu oleh anak saya itu hal yang tidak pernah terjadi."

Inaho mulai mengambil hipotesis sementara sambil menyahut, "Begitu. Lalu apakah ada gerak-gerik lain yang menurut Anda aneh?"

Slaine sempat berhenti bicara sejenak. Raut mukanya makin memburuk, "Ada… Ia tidak pernah makan makanan yang saya sediakan. Ia selalu menyendiri. Tapi saya sulit untuk memaksanya bicara, karena... ia selalu mengatakan satu hal yang sama saat saya mencoba membujuk."

Alis Inaho menjengit sebelah, "Oh? Apa itu?"

Wajah khawatir seorang ayah lama kelamaan makin memburuk, memperlihatkan mimik rupa sedih. Slaine semakin menundukkan kepala, agaknya enggan bicara.

Tapi ia tetap memberitahu, "… _'Aku benci Papa_ ' katanya."

Inaho berpikir kembali tanpa mengedip, "Hm… Selalu berkata seperti itu? Kalau boleh tahu, ada kejadian apa sebelum anak anda mulai 'aneh' begitu?"

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu pasti ada kejadian apa, tapi… satu setengah tahun yang lalu, istri saya meninggal. Dan saya juga harus bekerja, jadi saya tidak bisa memomong anak saya seperti yang istri saya lakukan. Tapi saya berpikir positif, anak saya mulai menginjak umur untuk mandiri, jadi saya pikir membiarkannya melakukan hal sendiri itu hal yang baik."

"Berapa umur anak Anda?"

"Tujuh tahun."

Inaho mengusap dagunya perlahan, "Hmm, sudah lumayan besar juga. Tapi begini, Sir. Umur dan mental seseorang itu tidak bisa dikaitkan, tiap pribadi memiliki mental yang berbeda. Ada yang berumur tujuh tahun sudah bisa menerima kenyataan dan berpikir mandiri, ada pula yang berumur tujuh tahun tapi masih membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih. Anak-anak sendiri adalah makhluk yang seharusnya dibesarkan dengan banyak kenangan indah, sehingga membuat mentalnya perlahan menguat, tergantung bagaimana cara mengasuhnya."

Slaine tertegun, "Lalu…?"

"Saya hanya berasumsi jika anak anda terlalu dini untuk dilepas sendiri. Anda harus sering-sering memperhatikannya, mungkin Anda perlu mengajaknya ke kantor Anda sendiri, sehingga ia bisa memiliki teman bicara di sana daripada mengurung diri di kamar."

"Uh… Andai saya melakukannya sejak dulu. Bukankah sudah terlambat, Sir?"

"Untuk sekarang ini, cobalah bujuk anak anda untuk mengurangi kerenggangan jarak antar ayah dan anak. Kalau Anda sudah tidak bisa melakukannya, silakan datang kemari atau telepon saya."

"…Baiklah. Terima kasih."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Anda datang lagi."

Slaine agak tersipu saat ia baru saja membuka pintu, sang psikolog sudah menyambutnya. Begitu Slaine duduk di kursi klien, Inaho, sang psikolog, mulai membuka konsultasi hari ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa anak anda masih…"

"Saya tidak bisa memaksanya," Slaine memotong pertanyaan Inaho, "saya terlalu takut untuk menghadapinya. Tatapan matanya dari hari ke hari kian menakutkan. Saya takut… anak saya dirasuki sesuatu."

"Tenang, Sir," Inaho segera menyentuh tangan Slaine untuk dikepal bersama, menggenggamnya untuk mengalirkan keberanian. Hal yang aneh tidak berarti bisa langsung dikategorikan ke hal-hal berbau mistis. Semuanya butuh bukti secara fisik sampai titik terang didapat, begitu prinsip Inaho sebagai psikolog, "pasti bukan karena dirasuki. Ini masalah psikologis anak anda, tentang mental dan cara berpikir yang keruh. Butuh beberapa terapi yang bisa kita terapkan untuk pelan-pelan membangun mental anak anda."

"Tapi…" Slaine menumpuk tangan Inaho dengan satu tangannya lagi, "…sejujurnya, saya bisa melihat hantu. Dan aura anak saya sama seperti mereka—"

"Ssh. Tenang, Sir Slaine. Kalau begitu, besok saya akan ke rumah Anda."

"Be… benarkah?"

Satu anggukkan dari Inaho membuahkan helaan napas panjang lega, yang kemudian mengantar Slaine untuk pamit pulang.

Jemari Inaho lekas mengambil pulpen, membuat coretan melingkar pada tanggal 27 besok.

"Lagipula, kalau kau bisa melihat hantu dan menganggap itu ulah hantu, mengapa kau tidak mencari pengusir hantu saja…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya datang juga."

Senyum cerah menyambut kedatangan psikolog dalam kunjungan ke rumah klien. Inaho yang datang dengan balutan kaus putih dan jas biru laut membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Sudah lama menunggu saya?" tanya Inaho, basa-basi.

"Ah, tidak… Saya habis dari kantor untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan dan meminta cuti sehari. Saya juga baru sampai kok, ahaha."

Inaho mendengus, _keringatnya banyak sekali_ , "Baiklah. Apa ada hal yang aneh lagi hari ini?"

Belum sempat Slaine menyentuh daun pintu, ia menghadap Inaho untuk menjawab pertanyaan psikolog tersebut, "…Ada. Sangat aneh sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengerti. Aku sangat takut, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Slaine tidak menjawabnya segera. Keraguan menyelimuti lidahnya sendiri, rasanya sulit berkata biarpun mampu. Tapi Inaho tetap menunggu, menatap kedua iris hijau yang menunduk sayu, memperhatikan gelagat seluruh tubuh.

Namun jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh jari-jari lawan bicara. Slaine terkesiap menerima perlakuan Inaho—yang bahkan baru ia temui 2 hari lalu.

"Katakan saja," lama kelamaan Inaho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Slaine—kemudian berucap, "kalau tidak berani keras-keras, berbisik saja, Sir."

"Uhm… itu—"

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Inaho memutar otak untuk memikirkan makna dari informasi tadi. Ada satu kemungkinan terkuat yang bisa menjadi jawaban dari hal ganjil itu, tapi Inaho belum bisa mengutarakannya secara gamblang. Ia masih memegang erat prinsipnya sebagai psikolog.

"Ka, kalau begitu, silakan masuk," pintu tak sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu percakapan mereka berdua akhirnya terbuka tanpa sendirinya. Suasana di dalam rumah tak begitu mencekam, justru Inaho agak terkesima dengan pemilihan _wallpaper_ dinding yang _eye-catching_.

"Rapi sekali, saya pikir Anda tidak suka bersih-bersih rumah?"

"Ahaha—kalau bersih-bersih rumah, sih, bukannya tidak suka… Saya tidak suka menerima tamu dengan keadaan rumah kapal pecah, ahaha…" Slaine tertawa canggung.

 _Oh. Ternyata ini alasan mengapa Sir Slaine berkeringat banyak sekali. Kupikir dia terlalu gugup menerima seorang tamu,_ Inaho ingin tertawa, tapi itu bukan hal lucu yang harus ia tertawakan.

"Jadi… anak anda ada di mana sekarang?"

Slaine menoleh ke belakang, "Ah, benar. Sekarang ia ada di kamar. Tunggu, akan saya pang—" tapi Slaine berhenti melanjutkan, malah mengatakan kalimat baru, "Itu dia anaknya. Dia ada di depan kamar. Satu garis lurus dengan anda."

Inaho melihat ke arah yang diucapkan Slaine. Matanya membelalak, bahkan baru kali ini Inaho sampai mengecilkan pupil matanya hanya untuk melihat sesuatu.

"Sir," Inaho meneguk ludahnya sendiri, "saya rasa saya sudah tahu apa penyebabnya."

"Eh? Sir Kaizuka, anda benar-benar psikolog yang hebat. Baru sekali melihat sudah tahu penyebabnya. Jadi apa—"

"Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan psikolog, apalagi psikologis," kali ini Inaho yang memotong perkataan Slaine. Sang klien memiringkan kepala, kebingungan mulai menginvasi pikiran.

"Tidak ada? Lalu apa?"

Inaho mengalihkan pandangan menuju dua iris kehijauan yang memandang penuh tanya.

"…Saya tidak bisa melihat anak anda."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Uhm… Itu… Anak saya selain berkata '_ Aku benci Papa _', ia juga mengatakan…_

'Aku benci Papa. Papa tidak bisa menemukanku _.'_

* * *

 **a/n** : bajingsut w takut sendiri ngetiknya padahal cuma sedikit begini… ya pokoknya saya bisa setor untuk Trick/Treat banzai!

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada, terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
